Casa Mormont
La Casa Mormont es una Casa ficticia de la saga americana Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Es una casa vasalla de la Stark. Su ubicación está en la Isla del Oso y una de las mayores características es que las mujeres también pueden ser guerreras. Su escudo es un oso erguido frente de unos árboles sobre un campo verde. Miembros Dacey Mormont La hija mayor de Maege. Luchó y acompañó al Joven Lobo a Los Gemelos, donde fue asesinada.Eldest daughter to Maege, and Heir to the House as no living males are able to inherit the title. Warrior and companion to Robb Stark, she was killed at the Red Wedding. Jeor Mormont Conocido como el Viejo Oso, vistió el negro y se convirtió en el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Es el padre de Jorah y Maege. Jorah Mormont Ser Jorah Mormont, an exiled knight, was one of the most trusted companions of Daenerys Targaryen, a young contender for the Iron Throne. Middle-aged but still strong and fit, Ser Jorah is a capable warrior, but not exceptional. Mormont fled Westeros to escape execution for trading in slaves, and entered the service of the last Targaryens, Viserys and Daenerys. Jorah's first wife miscarried three times and died after the third. He fought in Greyjoy's rebellion and received a knighthood for his bravery. After a tournament held in Lannisport to celebrate the victory, he met Lynesse Hightower and was immediately smitten with her, asking to wear her favor in the tournament. He won an improbable victory and named her queen of love and beauty. That night, he asked Lord Leyton for her hand, and he acquiesced. They were happy until they arrived at Bear Island, a land of trees and raw nature very different from Oldtown. Jorah spent large sums of money trying to keep her happy, bankrupting himself and finally breaking the law by selling slaves meant for service at the Wall. He fled to Lys with her, but she soon left him to become a treasured member of a harem of the local royalty. Thereafter he wandered the Free Cities for five years. At this point, his fortunes changed. Viserys Targaryen noticed Ser Jorah at the party celebrating the engagement of his sister, Daenerys, to Khal Drogo and took him into his service. Jorah, hoping for a royal pardon, became a spy for the Iron Throne, reporting all of the Targaryens' movements to Varys, King Robert's spymaster; however, he fell in love with Daenerys and eventually ceased his reports. He proclaimed his love repeatedly and suggested they marry, claiming she would never find a man more loyal than he, but Dany, who saw him as more of a father figure, always refused. Jorah's early betrayal was then revealed by Barristan the Bold, and Daenerys sent both on a dangerous mission to prove their loyalty after past deceits, half hoping they would perish. Both survived, and though Dany welcomed the contrite Selmy into her service, she could not forgive Mormont and banished him from her service, swearing to kill him if she saw him again. He has not been seen since. Maege Mormont Es la hermana pequeña de Jeor. Tras el exilio de Jorah al Este, se convirtió en la mujer de la casa. Acudió a la llamada de guerra del rey Rob Stark y participó en la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante y la Batalla de los Campos. Fue enviada al Norte justo antes de la Boda Roja. Mormont